Destined Revelations
by smanfan
Summary: What if Jo lived? What if she struck up a friendship with a certain angel that lead to a bond neither of them had foreseen? Can they stand the test of time, and the impending apocalypse?  AU:Jo/Cas CHP.7 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a completely AU story that starts off in season 5, episode 10: Abandon All Hope. I decided to try and write a rather unique couple I recently found had a small fan base: Jo and Castiel. We'll see if I'm up to the challenge._

Destined Revelations

Chapter One

Bobby had it in his head that it was their last night on earth, just like everyone else in the room. A somber mood hung in the air that not even whiskey could fade. The old hunter ordered the group to stand together while he got his ancient camera ready. Jo and Ellen huddled close to the group while Dean, Sam, and Castiel joined in. Bobby ran over in a hurry and just before the camera flashed Jo looked over at the angel, only to find him gazing back at her with a curious gaze.

After the family photo everyone departed to their own parts of Bobby's cluttered old house. Sam and Dean were off with Ellen in an attempt to see who could consume the most alcohol. Bobby had buried himself in a book behind his desk and quenched his thirst with sips of whiskey. Jo had enough drinking for the night and wanted to avoid a hang over tomorrow. It was going to be a big day and she knew she had to be on her best game. Even though she had gained a lot of experience hunting in the past year she still felt the need to prove herself in front of the Winchesters. Plus if this was her last night on Earth she refused to spend it in a drunken haze she could not remember, she was going to live it with a clear head.

With that thought in mind she wandered out the back door to find the only other sober person on the property. Well he was not exactly a person, but he looked like one in his vessel. Castiel stood by the back steps with his cerulean eyes up at the sky. He did not turn when the door squeaked open and Jo emerged. She sat quietly on the wooden steps and just watched him for a few seconds. She wondered what he had been thinking earlier when she caught his eye, or what Heaven was like, or why he seemed so damn attractive to her.

From the second Dean had introduced them Jo could not help the aching curiosity she had over him. He seemed lonely in this world and she wanted to help him somehow. Sure him and Dean seemed to be friends in a weird way but Jo knew Dean could be quite insensitive at times. Maybe Castiel needed someone to try and look at things form his point of view for once, rather than him being forced to try and empathize with humans every two seconds like Dean wanted him to.

"What are you looking at?"

She finally asked, breaking the silence between them. Castiel turned around slowly, his eyes settling on her form huddled on the steps.

"The sky"

He answered simply and looked at her like he thought he had answered her question quite well. Jo could not help but grin, realizing she was going to have to be much more specific with him.

"I meant why are you looking at the sky, there must be a reason you are staring at it in complete silence." She replied, curiously awaiting his answer.

Castiel looked back at the sky for a second or two then returned his gaze to Jo.

"It reminds me of home, well Heaven as you would call it."

His answer was intriguing just as she thought it would be. She stared into his eyes but the emotions hidden behind them were a mystery to her.

"Do you miss it? Being in Heaven all the time?"

She asked quietly, since the noise in the house had dimmed quite a bit. Maybe everyone had passed out from drinking so much. Castiel stepped closer to her, and his face creased with thought. Jo had kind of figured he would say yes instantly but it seemed like the rebellious angel was not so sure himself. His deep voice captivated her as he spoke.

"Sometimes I long for the order my life used to have. Everything was right or wrong, there was no questioning it. Like my brothers and sisters I did what I was ordered to do and that was my existence. However since being on Earth I am starting to see how free will, emotions….they seem to create complex bonds between humans. Bonds like the one Sam and Dean share do not exist between my brothers and I, or anyone in Heaven for that matter."

His voice was plagued with sorrow and the forlorn look in his eyes made Jo want to get up and give him a hug. But she figured that might be inappropriate so instead she patted the spot on the steps next to her, inviting him to sit down. At first he stared at her with confused eyes but within a few seconds he caught on and took a seat next to her. He seemed so lost. She remembered feeling that way before her mother finally gave in and let her hunt full time. Attempting a normal life made Jo feel off, like she was in a world where she did not belong. Was that how Castiel was starting to feel about Heaven?

For hours they sat together in silence but it was a comfortable one. Just as the sun was starting lighten the sky Jo looked over at the confused angel beside her.

"You know Castiel, I'm not sure if it helps but I want you to know I think you're doing the right thing. I don't even know if I believe in God but if he is out there, maybe you're the one angel passing this weird test of his. You're the one not willing to give up and just let the apocalypse happen."

She whispered quietly, her dark eyes glancing over at him. He was staring back at her and he was certainly leaning into her personal space. If Jo had been next to anyone beside an angel she would have thought they were about to kiss her. Instead she read the emotions on his face and could see the slightest flicker of relief pass over his features.

"Thank you Jo"

He replied softly.

Maybe he just needed one person to truly have faith in him.

_A/N:This wil be a chaptered story if I get a couple reviews! I plan on writing up to the end of season 5 at least if readers like this!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to my one review so far from EvilAngelTeamGabe, you really helped my muse with just a couple sentences! =)_

CHAPTER TWO

After getting no sleep due to spending the night chatting with an angel, Jo collapsed into the backseat of the car early in the morning. Ellen was in the driver's seat with Castiel and Jo taking up the back. For the most part the ride was quiet but every so often she would catch the pair exchanging glances at one another. A few times they caught one another's gaze and just stared into each other's eyes. But for the most part Jo would steal a glance at the angel, and Castiel would watch her with intensity anytime the blonde looked out her car window. Ellen knew her daughter would be curious about the angel, Jo was always one to get herself into troublesome situations. However what she had not expected was for Castiel to be so curious and seemingly intrigued with Jo.

They arrived too soon and with guns in hand they emerged from the car. Of course Castiel needed no weaponry which Jo found to be totally badass. Immediately the angel noticed something strange.

"What is it?"

Jo asked, there was already an edge to her voice.

"Reapers, a myriad of them scattered over this town. I need to find out why."

With that Castiel popped out of sight. When Sam and Dean arrived they explained the tidbit of information the angel gave them. It made no difference in their mission to find Lucifer so off the determined band of hunters went. Within minutes they were plagued by hell hounds and Jo was firing shots of rock salt left and right.

"Jo! God damnit run!"

Dean hollered behind her while firing of a few shots of his own. She turned and started to run towards the rest of them who had gotten a few paces ahead. Then she was yanked backwards and tossed to the pavement. She could feel the invisible hound's teeth yanking her down by her jacket. She screamed, her heart was pounding in her chest, and she knew death was finally coming for her.

Then Castiel appeared next to her. He held his hand out on what she assumed was the hell hound's body and light burst from his palm. She heard a gurgled yelping sound, then the angel's arms were around her and lifting her up. His arms held her against his chest.

"Thank you"

She managed to mumble to him.

"Do not let go"

Castiel commanded then the two disappeared from the street. They popped back into existence inside a hardware store. Castiel went to the door, quickly unlocking it and letting Dean, Sam, and a very worried Ellen inside. She was immediately at Jo's side checking her over.

"You okay? Oh god I thought they had you back there Jo, you had me worried sick."

Ellen said, grabbing her into a rough hug. Jo patted her mother's back with reassurance. She was still shaken up but knew she had to be strong for her mother, she had lost too much already.

"I'm alright thanks to Cas, he saved my butt back there."

Jo stated, smiling at the awkward angel who had saved her life. She wanted to say more but knew now was not the time.

"Alright well lets fast forward through the emotional part shall we? And get some salt lines down so we can plan our next move here."

Dean commanded with his usual tone of sarcasm. Everyone listened without question though, knowing he was right. Jo headed down an aisle with Castiel following at her heels while she searched for rock salt. Sam and Dean went into another aisle to dig around for any type of weaponry. Sam could not help but chuckle at the stunned look on Dean's face.

"What's the matter? Jealous Cas found someone else to tag along with?"

Dean simply glared at him.

"Shut up."

Sam rolled his eyes and kept looking around, personally he was glad the angel might have found himself another friend, he needed one.

While Ellen guarded the door Jo found some rock salt and dragged it off a bottom shelf. She had heard Castiel following her and turned to face him. For the first time she could easily read his sky blue eyes, there was concern in them.

"Are you alright Jo?"

He sounded like a little kid asking if their pet fish was going to live, so innocent but full of intense emotions they could not quite understand yet. Jo smiled up at him, placing the bag of salt on a cash-out counter next to them. She stepped over and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a hug. She felt his entire body tense up as she whispered in his ear.

"I am because of you. You really saved me out there Cas."

She pulled back just as he seemed to be getting the idea of what a good hug should be like. He dropped his arms back to his sides.

"Well you needed saving, and I was able, so I did."

He said while awkwardly shifting his eyes to the floor tiles. Jo just grinned, grabbing the rock salt and heading to her mother.

They got the salt lines down and even found some time to plan a bit more. Castiel explained how the reapers meant Lucifer could be summoning Death. Together they agreed the Winchesters would go after Lucifer with Ellen's help. She resisted splitting up with Jo but knew Castiel was the best protector her daughter could have right now. So off they went, Jo and Castiel planning to investigate further on the reaper situation. That's when Lucifer managed to trap the both of them.

Jo woke up slowly, her head throbbing and her eyes struggling to adjust to the dim lighting. She was laying on cement but could see an unusual brightness on the floor. As she came to she realized it was a ring of fire burning low along the floor. She propped herself up on her elbows as an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Ah, and she finally awakens."

The voice felt slimy as it slithered through the air to her ears. Was it even possible to 'sound' grimy and scum like? Jo stood up slowly and realized Castiel was standing in the circle of flames as well. The fire was keeping Castiel in place, an angel trap of sorts, she was pretty sure she could step out of it. But after one look at the grungy blonde leaning against the far wall, she decided to keep close to the angel in the trench coat.

"So, Jo Harvelle, that's who you pick to come defeat me? Really Castiel?"

He spoke again, this time pushing off the wall and walking closer to them. A young woman remained at the far wall and Jo recognized her as the demon Meg, the bitch who sent the hell hounds after them. As the blonde man stepped closer the orange glow of the flames cast upon his face, revealing skin that was peeling away like a nasty sunburn. This was the devil, Lucifer, standing right before them in the flesh. Chills ran down her spine and her blood felt cold as it coursed through her veins. Jo had encountered some pretty evil crap in her time but this was a whole new level.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's the next chap! And don't worry Jo will get her chance to be a bada$$! If you guys have any suggestions of specific events you might like to see Cas/Jo deal with like a certain horseman etc. plz say so in reviews!_

CHAPTER THREE

She noticed Castiel edging closer, positioning himself slightly in front of her smaller figure, putting himself between her and the devil.

"You do not need to do this brother. You can stop this."

Castiel reasoned, knowing he was probably going to get no where with the stubborn fallen angel. Lucifer actually laughed, the strange sound echoed off the damp walls.

"Really? You think I haven't heard that before? By the way it's really quite adorable that you're even attempting to protect that piece of human scum behind you. How can you willingly befriend such vile creatures?" Lucifer asked, looking like he really was curious.

"How can you exterminate the world without a second thought?"

Jo spat back at him, a new defiance shining in her dark eyes. She remained behind Castiel but no way in hell was she going to just roll over and die, not without a good fight. She didn't care that it was the devil himself anymore. Jo was a hunter and hunters did not give up, her father had taught her that.

"Don't you get it?"

Lucifer questioned, staring at her as if she was a blubbering idiot.

"I don't give a damn about the human race. I'm more worry about killing the global ant population than you filthy beings. Getting all of you of my damn planet is just priority one on my bucket list. It'll teach my father a good lesson."

Then Castiel jumped into the conversation.

"How is killing billions going to teach our father anything when we do not even know where he is! You are free now, why do you not go seek him out? Bring al of your issues to him rather than needlessly killing."

He demanded, now standing dangerously close to the edge of the ring of fire. Lucifer stared at him with contempt.

"Because Castiel, they were the start of it all! I tried back then to reason with him, with our brothers, but no one listened to me! Instead they cast me down into a fiery pit for millennia! So Excuse me if I am beyond reasonable discussion, I am ending this, and I am ending it now. You could join me Castiel, I know you don't agree with the entire garrison any longer. Join me, brother, and you'll have more power than you ever dreamed of."

Jo watched Castiel's expression but as usual she had no idea what he was thinking. She was pretty confident he was not going to agree but there was the wavering thought that Cas was actually a fallen angel now too. His angelic powers were fading already, would he take the devil's offer?

"No brother, I may have fallen, but I am still defending what I believe in."

Castiel replied and Lucifer actually looked truly disappointed for a second or two. Then Castiel was on the ground, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach. Lucifer stood with his hand outstretched, his livid gaze on the other angel. Jo yelled for him to stop but he continued. She knelt beside Castiel, pulling him onto her lap best she could. She could feel tears running down her face, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop whatever pain Lucifer was inflicting on him.

"Just stop! Please! You're not going to get anything from hurting him, so stop!"

She demanded desperately as she noticed blood starting to drip out of Castiel's mouth.

Finally he stopped writhing in her arms and gasped for air. Jo gently swiped the blood from his chin, meanwhile trying to control her sniffling. She looked back at Lucifer who seemed to be thinking about something else, or even communicating with someone else in his head. Then he was on the move towards the door.

"Watch them, do not let either of them escape."

He ordered to Meg who was still standing guard. She nodded and then Lucifer teleported off to somewhere. Jo remained kneeling on the floor, Castiel's head still resting in her lap. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair and his eyes closed for a second or two. The tiny gesture of comfort seemed to help.

"You gonna be okay? What the hell did that dick do to you?"

Jo asked, checking him over for anymore injuries. She knew his healing abilities had faded significantly, Sam and Dean had told her. Castiel nodded stiffly and slowly sat up.

"I will be fine."

He answered, the look in his eyes indicating he had a plan. Jo helped him stand up within the circle they were being held hostage in. Meg strode over to them with an arrogant expression.

"How does it feel to know you're going to lose?"

She remarked with a disgusting grin. Jo noticed Castiel's focus was elsewhere and decided to keep Meg busy with a conversation.

"We haven't lost yet you black-eyed bitch"

Jo declared with seething anger. She was never the best actress in the few elementary school plays she had done, but hopefully her skills had improved since then.

Meg took the bait and remained focused on arguing with Jo.

"Ha! Like you ever stood a chance with that feeble, tired excuse of an angel. And those Winchester boys, man have they had it coming for years. I find it quite interesting that the angel chose to bring you along instead of his pal Dean…."

Jo had been wondering the same thing herself. Sure she had been friendly with Castiel last night but he had known Dean for much longer. Had their brief encounter really had that much of an affect on him? She scrambled to reply since Cas was still staring hard at a particular spot on the ceiling.

"Well we're friends and I'm a hunter. Dean's busy taking care of your boss right now."

Jo jabbed back at the demon, knowing she would start interrogating them on how exactly the Winchesters might be doing that.

"Cute, really that's cute. An angel and a human are friends. You know Castiel is only friends with Dean because Heaven has plans for him. He's probably just using you for some Heavenly mission as well, then the second he gets his wings back you'll never see him again."

Meg stepped forward, ready to yell at Jo more when a water pipe from the ceiling came crashing down on her head. She fell to the floor and water spilled onto the ground, putting out half of the fire encircling them. The demon started to roll over and Jo sent a swift kick to her face. This resulted in Meg's head snapping to one side all to quickly, and it took the demon time to recover. In that time Jo turned to Castiel speaking in a rush.

"Can you bless water, you know turn it into holy water?"

She assumed if a human priest could do it then an angel could. Castiel nodded but seemed confused.

"Ok, do it then, now!"

Jo demanded and Castiel seemed to get the point of it. Water had flooded the room up to their ankles by now. He knelt down, holding his hand palm down an inch or so over the water, and mumbled quick prayer. Meg started screaming in a blood curdling way as she rolled around in three inches of holy water, burning at her skin. Smoke rose in wispy clouds around her.

Jo stomped over furiously, wanting to get a little revenge on the demon who had almost killed her. She grabbed the other woman by the back of her head, and held her down face first in the water. She struggled and screamed, smoke spewing out of the splashing water. Then Jo dropped the demon and kicked her to the side as best she could.

"Take that you demonic scum."

She spat through her clenched teeth.

Before Meg had a chance to get up Castiel wrapped his arms around Jo and teleported them away.

They were back at Bobby's, standing alone in the junkyard behind his home. Castiel's arms released her and Jo wished he had stayed close for a few seconds longer. She felt safe in his arms for some reason, truly safe for the first time since her father passed on. Jo just silently watched him, wondering if everything Meg said was true. Sure demons lied but how could she even think Castiel was going to be around forever? Of course he would end up back in Heaven one way or another. She had a hard enough time keeping human friends never mind an angel.

He surprised her by speaking first.

"It is not true, what Meg said. I did meet Dean due to orders, but I only rebelled because I trust him and Sam. I can not promise to always be around but I befriended you simply because I…like you…."

Castiel sputtered out the last few words rather awkwardly, as if he was not sure if he was saying it in correct human terms. This of course made it only ten times more adorable to Jo. She wondered just how much he liked her, but was more than content to settle with the angel's friendship for now. It seemed like Castiel did not let too many humans get inside his brain. Bobby had known him much longer than Jo, they had been through more, but Jo doubted Castiel had talked about his disconnected family with him.

Jo smiled up at him and he even made a weird attempt at matching it with his own grin.

"Thanks Cas, and just so you know I'm not trying to be your friend just because it's the end of the world and all that. I like you, you seem like a good guy who could use a few more real friends."

She said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Castiel was surprised by the gesture and stared down at their linked fingers. Jo laughed while pulling him along with her towards the house.

"C'mon, lets find out if the guys are back or if we're going to have to go out and save their asses."

They headed up to Bobby's back door with Castiel tagging along a pace or two behind Jo, still turning to look at their hands every so often. He decided he liked holding Jo's hand and planned to do it more often. For some reason she did not seem to have the same rules about personal space as Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks so much to my few but dedicated reviewers, you keep me writing!_

_This story is seriously taking on a life of it's own, each time I sit down and write I'm surprised by what I end up with! LOL._

CHAPTER FOUR

It was a couple weeks later, and Lucifer was still out and about. The fallen angel had gone to confront Sam and Dean but after being shot in the head with the Colt he disappeared, which happened to be after he summoned Death. The group had not been able to do much more except get out of the area until they could really be prepared to meet something as strong as Death itself. At the moment Bobby and Ellen were cooped up in his house gathering up lore and doing as much research as possible. Sam and Dean had gone on some hunt for an old friend of their father's, it involved a mental hospital. Jo had ended up on her own in Oregon, hunting a Wendigo that needed killing.

She had not seen Castiel since the night they both ran into Lucifer. As usual he popped away to do whatever it was he did when not around them, either that or he was back tagging along with Dean. Jo admitted to herself that she had missed the angel's quirky presence. However she did not expect him to be around on a regular basis, that was just unreasonable. So she filled her time with the thrill of the hunt.

Out in Oregon she saved a young couple on a hiking trip in the woods. Jo had come across them just as the Wendigo was closing in on them, ready to take them back to its lair. She had what resembled a miniature flame thrower, something Ash had built before he died. Needless to say she fried the thing to a crisp and sent the frightened couple home safely. It felt good to just be on the road saving lives again, it was the reason she got into hunting. Sure her father was a huge influence but knowing you could save someone was the motivation to keep pushing on.

By nightfall she was exhausted. Covered in grime from the forest and other people's blood, Jo headed into her motel room. The Rustic Pine was a rather tacky place. Inside the room was a drab green with brown carpeting. All over the walls were hunting photos and even a deer head was mounted. She ignored all that though and simply enjoyed the warm shower as the water washed away the day. She tossed on some pajama pants and a tank top and headed out of the bathroom. She gasped at what she saw in the main room, Castiel, simply standing by the door way in his trench coat.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

She asked, Jo had not expected to see him until she met up with Dean again. Maybe something was up, were the guys in trouble? She walked over to the angel, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Castiel just stood there until Jo invited him to take a seat next to her. He sat down slowly and seemed even more awkward and stiff than usual, if that was even possible. He was really starting to worry her. When he did not reply she placed her hand over his.

"C'mon what's wrong? Did something happen?"

The worry was evident in her voice. As Jo became more worried Castiel seemed to become more anxious.

"Um…no, nothing has happened concerning the apocalypse, at least no urgent matters needing to be dealt with immediately."

His response calmed her down a bit but he was still acting weird even by angel standards.

"So….what are you doing here Cas?"

Jo asked again in an attempt to get a straight answer out of him. Castiel looked puzzled and frustrated. His expression resembled a small child's as they tried to describe something to their parents, only they did not know the right words to use. Finally he managed to get something coherent out of his mouth.

"I just- I, wanted to see you."

He sputtered then quickly averted those gorgeous eyes to the floor. Jo sighed with relief but on the inside she was ecstatic to see him, and to know he sort of missed her.

"Oh, alright, well I'm not sure there's much we can do around here. We can just talk or watch TV if you want….although I'm not sure what angels do in their free time." Jo explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She did not want to bore Castiel but she had no idea what he did for fun, if he ever even had fun.

"Talking sounds good"

Castiel replied and he actually grinned at her, a real one, not the plastered on fake ones he gave Dean. Jo moved back on the bed to rest her back against the headboard and Castiel followed suit, sitting quietly beside her. For a few seconds she just sat there, not at all sure what to do or say.

"Whatcha been up to?"

Jo asked, deciding it was at least better than the weather topic. The angel beside her took in a slow breath, turning his head to face hers.

"I have been speaking with other angels, and discovered that not only is Michael out to destroy Lucifer in a massive battle…but Raphael has been gathering comrades to side with him in letting the apocalypse happen."

He said with a note of defeat in his voice. She sat there stunned for a second or two, shocked that he had just told her all of that. How the hell do you go about replying to that?

"That sucks Cas, I can't believe an archangel is going to let this happen."

She said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Even worse is that Raphael has obtained my strongest comrade, my brother Jerahmiel, he has become a traitor to me. He believes our father is either dead or no longer cares. He has given up."

He said softly. Jo had never seen him look so tired and overall defeated. His family had turned their backs on him without thinking twice. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Well you still got Sam and Dean, Bobby, my Mom, and of course me. I'd never turn my back on you Cas."

She whispered and for awhile they just sat there with the television a distant hum in the background.

About thirty minutes of silence had gone by. Jo and Castiel were still sitting on the bed, fingers intertwined. They were comfortable just being in one another's presence and Jo once again felt safer having him close. 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' was playing on the television and she was absent-mindedly watching it. It was at the part where Ben and Andy had just met, and were shamelessly making out in his apartment. Jo's eyes wandered over to Castiel with way too much curiosity. Thankfully he was staring off into space not even watching the glowing box on the opposite wall.

"Cas?"

Jo said, running her thumb over the top of his hand. He first looked down at her hand, inspecting exactly what she was up to, then his sky colored eyes focused on her.

"Have you ever kissed someone before? Like, do angels do that?"

His expression changed to one of discomfort and she wondered if she had crossed some sort of line. He seemed as nervous and awkward as he had been when he first arrived. Jo immediately regretted even asking, he was an angel for God's sake, they probably didn't even want to kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…that's personal."

She said in hopes they could go back to their comfortable silence, she did not want him to feel like he had to leave.

But Castiel surprised her. He remained where he was, still looking uncomfortable but not quite so much. His eyes focused on hers and she could have sworn he was staring straight into her soul with that piercing gaze.

"Angels do….kiss….and engage in other physical activities as well. Usually it is mostly fallen angels who take up this behavior. Those of us who reside in Heaven may be curious but are forced to not explore those aspects of human life, it is frowned upon."

He explained cautiously.

"Since I have recently fallen, no, I have not kissed anyone in my entire existence."

Now that was just damn depressing. Jo remembered feeling insanely behind and out of the loop when she had to wait until she was 16 years old to get her first kiss. Ellen was an extremely protective mother that plenty of boys were afraid of. Jo recalled the few somewhat close girlfriends she had all getting that first kiss before her. Back then all she could think about was how she must be really missing out on something. She wondered if Castiel felt that way, especially since he was friends with a guy like Dean who was with a different woman every week.

"Do you wanna try it?"

She whispered, her heart pumping a mile a minute in her chest, anxiously anticipating his reply.

Castiel seemed to freeze, like every muscle in his body locked up either from nerves or shock. His doe-like cerulean eyes got wider and he just stared at Jo. She took that as closer to a 'yes' than a no, and leaned a little closer to him. He gulped anxiously and remained speechless. Their faces were only centimeters apart now and she wondered if the angel could hear her racing heart.

"Close your eyes"

She said in a hushed voice. The second Castiel's eyes shut Jo gently pressed her lips to his. He didn't react at first but eventually the angel was responding and Jo wondered if he had been paying more attention to the movie than she thought. She put an arm around his neck and pulled him closer, the other hand moving to run through his smooth brown hair.

Jo felt him shudder, almost as if he was finally unwinding from all the insane tension recent events had brought upon him. His hands found their way to her hips and this time he was the one getting Jo as close to him as possible. Eventually and unfortunately she had to break away for air. Jo kept close to him, still feeling his ragged breath on her cheeks. His eyes even looked a shade or two darker than before.

"That was enjoyable."

He stated simply and Jo could not help but giggle. Castiel didn't seem to mind her reaction as she buried her face in his chest, still fighting off laughter. He noticed he liked Jo, and he liked her being so close to him. All of these feelings did not quite make sense to him yet but they certainly made more sense than all the other crap that was going on in the world. So he put his arm around her shoulders, just like he saw in the movie, and let Jo fall asleep against him.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: thank you so much for the reviews and feedback they mean the world to me! This chapter is a bit longer so I hope it keeps my amazing readers busy for a little while!_

CHAPTER FIVE

Since angels do not sleep Castiel spent the entire night just watching Jo sleep. She looked much more peaceful and even younger while she was dreaming. A myriad of thoughts plagued his mind while he lay there. Many of them were thoughts he had never had before about any woman. He could not help wondering what it would be like to hug her, kiss her, or more…and it scared him. Dean had tried to get him interested in a random prostitute but to tell the truth the angel had freaked 'Chastity' out on purpose. Why would he want to engage in sexual activities with some random woman? It made no sense to him, he figured it was a human thing.

But with Jo he could not resist thinking about it and he wondered why. Maybe it was the weird changes going on inside him, changes that were developing into something a human would call feelings. Castiel was not used to any feelings, he was just adjusting to the feeling of friendship he had with the Winchesters. Now he had a whole new set of feelings that were entirely different and stronger, and they all involved the blonde girl sleeping against him.

Early in the morning, just as the sun was about to rise, Jo rolled off to her side of the bed. The angel figured she would not rise for a couple hours and teleported away. The sound of flapping wings announced his presence in another dingy motel room two states away. Sam slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and realizing it was Castiel, he grumpily mumbled

"Dean's not here Cas, check the waitress from Horseshoe Pub's apartment."

With that he collapsed back into bed, assuming Castiel would head off to find Dean.

"I came here to speak with you Sam."

Castiel explained while staying put standing in the center of the room. Sam looked startled but slowly rose to sit up.

"No offense man, but why are you here to see me? You always come to talk to Dean."

Sam asked, his eyes narrowing as he awaited some sort of angelic interigation about demon blood. Castiel just gazed at him for a second or two, unsure of how to respond. Then he stepped closer to Sam, sitting on a chair that occupied the space next to a tiny table.

"I need your advice."

Castiel felt uncomfortable asking but he figured Sam was his best shot. The topic he was about to bring up, well he knew what Dean's advice would be.

Sam just looked completely confused and was too tired to try and figure Castiel out right now. Rather than being a jerk and telling him off for disliking him all this time, Sam took the high road.

"What do you need advice about?"

He asked. Castiel just stared at him looking mighty uncomfortable.

"Cas, what do you have ants in your pants? C'mon what's up?"

The angel tilted his head slightly, not getting the phrase.

"I have no insects in my clothing. I wanted to know how to go about….being more than friends with a woman."

Castiel said hesitantly.

Sam was uncomfortable now and wished some sort of distraction would come their way. Unfortunately none did.

"Um, Cas, I thought you knew how that worked? At least the basics between a man and a woman…"

Castiel cut him off before he could say anymore.

"No! No, not that. I know how that works. I want to know about everything before that. I saw on the television how a man takes a woman places, they laugh, they attend movies, all of this….sharing happens."

He had a hard time figuring out how to phrase it. Before falling Castiel knew of marriage and sex. But sex was merely for reproduction of the species and marriage was committing yourself to one mate like God wanted. He never had to think about the feelings involved and certainly not about how humans got to the stage of marriage. He had never learned about first kisses until last night for God's sake.

Sam looked relieved and even smiled.

"Oh, geez Cas, that's easy enough then."

The younger Winchester also had a damn good idea of who Castiel wanted to try and date. He doubted this was legal behavior in Heaven.

"But before I tell you, why'd you ask me?"

He wanted to know what made Castiel come to him when Dean was his obvious favorite.

Castiel actually looked a little ashamed, and rightfully so, he felt bad asking Sam for something when he had given him the cold shoulder at times.

"You know Dean, he took me to a den of iniquity. If I asked him, he would just tell me to 'tap that', and honestly I have yet to truly decipher that human term."

The angel explained, staring down at the red carpeting.

Sam laughed because everything Castiel said was true. Dean was the ladies man while Sam was the relationship type. Castiel knew about Sam's commitment to Jessica and it was why he came to him for advice. With a sigh Sam tried to explain best he could.

"Cas to me it sounds like you're talking about dating or a relationship. Unlike Dean, there are guys out there who don't just sleep with a girl and take off. A lot of times if a guy likes a girl, they develop a commitment to each other. Which would mean they're like boyfriend and girlfriend and can't cheat on each other and stuff. Then you go out on dates or spend the day together and go somewhere and do something you both enjoy. The more time you spend with the person, the more you trust them, the more they know you….and yeah….that all you wanted to know?"

Sam hoped he had explained it well enough, he really was exhausted and about to pass out again.

"Yes, thank you Sam."

Castiel said and the next second he was gone. With a sigh Sam leaned back and eventually returned to dreaming of better days.

Jo woke up and found the beautiful blue eyed angel sitting on the bed with….a coffee in hand? He was staring off into space with a Starbucks cup in his left hand, steam slowly rising from beneath the lid. When Jo sat up he turned to her.

"I obtained this beverage for you."

He handed over the coffee, and Jo slowly took it, just eyeing him warily.

"Do you not enjoy coffee?"

Castiel asked and Jo realized he looked a little worried now.

"No I love coffee I'm just wondering how you knew to get it."

Jo said since she was damn sure angels don't usually make coffee runs. Castiel looked over at the still turned on TV.

"I saw a man on TBS do it."

He said and Jo's face broke into a full smile. Could he be any cuter? This warrior of God saw a human man on TBS get his girlfriend coffee in the morning, so he got her coffee. She was pretty sure she could not like him anymore than she already did.

"Thanks Cas, it's a perfect start to the day."

She got up and finished her coffee, all the while with the angel in the background somewhere. She kept wondering when he was going to leave. He had been with her all night and he must have some crazy angel stuff to do. Not that she did not love having the company but he never stuck around Dean or Bobby too long. At least from what she knew. Jo finished getting dressed and pulled on a worn leather jacket over her black tee. There was no point in getting dressed up when the day could easily consist of shooting, burning, or stabbing something to death.

Her cell phone rang and the caller ID read 'mom'. Jo quickly flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hey Mom, what's up, you and Bobby find anything?"

Ellen quickly replied, informing Jo that she and Bobby were pretty sure about a horsemen's location. She also told her that the brothers were on there way to Bobby's for a bit of a meeting on all of this, and she should hurry over. This was good but frustrating news. Now she was going to have to hurry to Bobby's which meant driving 22 hours straight through. Wonderful.

With a sigh she gathered up the couple bags she had and headed towards the door. Castiel was still standing by the window.

"Hey Cas, I'm not trying to kick you out or something but don't you have like, angel stuff to do?"

She asked, growing concerned with the angel remaining in one place for so long. Not that she minded it was pretty sad but he was the closest thing she had to a good friend. Dean and Sam were friends but not around enough to be considered close. Meanwhile hunting kept her from sticking around any cit or town which made making friends impossible.

"I do, there is much to be resolved within the garrison. However I find myself reluctant to return."

He replied, staring at her with those cryptic blue eyes. Jo realized Castiel was avoiding going back. He was probably sick of non-stop arguing which was no tall tale since angels didn't sleep. Jo opened the door and headed out her car, motioning for Castiel to follow. He walked a few paces behind her to her car trunk.

Jo propped open the trunk of the 1970 Chevy Chevelle, and tossed the two bags in. Also in the trunk were some weapons, hex bags, rock salt, and fake IDs. She made sure everything was secure for her long drive and shut the lid. She debated about what to do. Should she invite Castiel to come with her? Surely the Winchesters planned on calling him down anyway. But they just spent about 12 hours together would he really want to feel obligated to be locked in a car with her for a day straight?

"You can come with me if you want, I'm headed to Bobby's. My Mom says they got a lead on a horseman."

Okay, so her desire to be around him more won hands down.

"I can teleport you there."

Castiel said, already reaching up with one hand to poof them away to South Dakota. Jo grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait! I'll need my car, can you take that too?"

She asked, wondering if his angel mojo worked on inanimate objects. The angel seemed frustrated as his eyes narrowed at the large car.

"Unfortunately no, my power has drained quite a bit in the past week. I would not be able to travel with something that heavy."

It took Jo a couple seconds to reply since she realized Castiel was slowly loosening her grip on his wrist and moving his own hand to intertwine their fingers. Well that was a surprise.

"Um…I can meet you there it's fine Cas."

Jo said pulling her keys out of her pocket. The angel seemed to be thinking and then what looked like a smirk flashed across his features for only a second. Then he replied.

"I think I will still accompany you in your travels, if you do not mind."

Of course she didn't mind! Spending almost an entire day in the car with the angel she was making out with last night, yep sounded like a damn good idea to her. This was working out much better than driving alone for 22 hours. Jo wondered what she might learn about Castiel on this interesting road trip of theirs.

They hopped in the red car and left immediately after that. There was still a crisis to get to after all. But Bobby's was a long ways away and for now, in the little red Chevelle, Castiel and Jo got to be in their own little universe. It was a nice place without the constant stress and the excitement of exploring something new. Blue Oyster Cult played quietly in the background while they drove. Sometimes they talked and others they sat in a content silence. After about four hours of driving Jo was starving and stopped at a McDonald's drive-thru. She would have preferred a sit down meal but there simply was not enough time. While she picked at her fries Castiel asked her a random question. It was a weird game they seemed to be playing, asking the other whatever topic came to mind no matter how out of the blue it was.

"Jo, what is your favorite memory?"

She paused in her consumption of French fries (which were awfully good), and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Probably from about a week before my Dad died. I was still pretty young but it's one of those memories you never forget. My Dad drove my Mom and I up to Maine for a weekend away. For once it was a real one, no hunting of any kind, just a real vacation. We stayed in this little seaside town called Camden that was just the most peaceful place. While we were there we stopped by a gas station and there was this scrawny and beaten up puppy sitting in the cold. He was abandoned and I begged my parents to let me keep him. My Mom caved first and said yes. I just remember the car ride back to the hotel and how I was so happy. It felt like the perfect family, me, my mom and dad, and even a misfit dog to match. For that weekend we got to be normal, just a regular family with a kid and dog like everybody else."

Jo had to fight back a few stray tears from thinking about it, she had never told anyone that before. Hell she never even talked about Rags, that's what she named the dog. Ellen never asked her either, she had seen how Jo formed a strangely strong connection to the stray after her father passed. She always tried to put up a brave front and pretend she never had any desire to be normal. Deep down she knew that would never make her happy but that last weekend with her Dad had carved a special place in her heart.

Castiel just sat quietly for a few moments before saying anything. He knew it must be hard to think about her father.

"That seems like a nice memory to have."

He said simply, then decided to cautiously try the French fries Jo had bought him. He slowly reached into the bag like it was about to bite him, then carefully ate a single French frie. This wasn't bad tasting but since he never got hungry it was not quite as satisfying.

"What about you Cas? You got a favorite memory?"

This she was truly curious about. Did the angels ever have anything good going on up there in Heaven? Castiel thought it over for a good five minutes before answering her.

"Yes. Many centuries ago I was on Earth for a short time, my orders had forced me to take up a vessel and walk among humans. There I saw a woman who had become pregnant but was not married. At this time in her culture she was sent away for this, forbidden to see any of her family since she had brought shame upon them. The man she had been with surprised me. He never took a wife and remained alone. For some reason I was curious about them and checked up once in awhile. I noticed he went to work each day but never lived in more than squalor, and he always spent any free time asking for this woman he had lost. It took him twenty years but he found her in another town. Once he did, their child was grown, but he split all of the money he had saved up between this woman and their son. He gave it to them and he discovered the woman had not been married either. She had lived alone with her son all these years, almost like she was waiting for him. It was the first time in my existence I realized that humans did not have to be married in order to truly love one another, and that love really did exist. It was also the first time I ever had the slightest doubt about any of my father's rules."

Castiel had been staring out the windshield while he spoke. Jo just stared at him. She tells him a story about Rags and he comes up with some epic love story? Damn. However there was one sad part about it, she realized Castiel's favorite memory did not even center around his own life. It was really someone else's memory. This just proved to her how his existence was just following orders until very recently.

A few hours later they were on the highway again and discussing lighter topics. Jo had asked Castiel his favorite color. Then he asked her why he should even have a favorite, they were simply colors. Jo then explained how you could prefer one color, and how this question was always the first thing you asked a new friend when you were little. He put more thought into it than anyone she knew and eventually told her ivory, because it reminded him of the pure light of a human soul. Jo informed him that her favorite was blue, like the sky…she kept it to herself that very recently she added his eyes as another reason to favor blue.

Silly, pointless conversation ensued over the long hours of their drive. Jo explained plenty of human traditions and behaviors to the angel, while he continued to awe her with interesting historical stories, or bits and pieces of how Heaven functioned. Somehow the ride went by fairly fast and they were arriving in Bobby's town. Jo could not recall the last time she had so much fun, and the real smile on Castiel's face told her he felt the same.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: thanks to chelseaGoagain for reviewing the last chapter. It is greatly appreciated. I'm really hoping to see some more feedback from this chapter. Last one barely got any =(. Anyways here is chapter 6, hope you like. Has less fluff and a little more action this time._

CHAPTER SIX

The Chevelle rumbled up next to the Impala which was already parked behind Bobby's old home. Jo got out and stretched her legs some, knowing she was going to be ready to pass out on the couch soon. Castiel got out and of course looked completely fine as if he just woke up from a nap. As the pair headed inside he reached over and once more grabbed her hand as they walked. He liked being close to Jo, connected to her in some minute way.

The second they entered the old, ramshackle house they got stares. Especially from Ellen who was zoned in on their hands. Dean was putting up a good competition in the staring contest but he was the first to manage to get some words out.

"Cas, where the hell you been man? I've been trying to reach you all damn day. We have a bit of a crisis here."

Dean said with exasperation. He seemed quite peeved that the angel had not instantly shown up the second he said a prayer. Castiel stayed by Jo and answered calmly.

"I have been otherwise occupied, but notified of the situation. That is why I am here now, to discuss our options with Famine."

Everyone just sort of stood there for about thirty seconds until Sam cleared his throat, which triggered Bobby to start explaining. The older man walked behind his cluttered desk and grabbed a dusty old book, he flipped to the desired page and read a few lines before speaking.

"Allright, we got a lot on our plate here. This is Famine itself and have no idea how he's gonna affect the people around him. Of course it's gonna be hunger but we ain't sure what type. People are hungry for all sorts of weird crap. So all of ya' need to be ready for anything once we get into town."

Bobby explained, hoping all the young hunters with him wouldn't be a bunch of idgits and get themselves killed. Dean stepped forward and pulled out a shining ring from his pocket.

"And we gotta slice one of these bad boys off of him, so that means we gotta get close. Real close."

He said, a grim look in his hazel eyes.

Jo was pretty sure they all understood the weight of the situation. She was more concerned with getting there and saving lives rather than waiting here planning.

"So if we leave now, we can get there late tonight right?"

She asked in hopes of encouraging the group to get a move on. No matter what they would need to catch a few hours sleep so leaving immediately seemed the best option. Bobby seemed to be realizing that along with Ellen and they both nodded.

"So let's hit the road"

Sam responded and the vagabond group of hunters hustled out of the old house.

Sam and Dean headed straight for the Impala, meanwhile Bobby and Ellen hopped into one of his barely running junkers. Dean opened the car door, pausing to talk to the angel who seemed a little undecided. Castiel was standing at an even distance from both the Impala and the Chevelle.

"Cas you comin' or what?"

Dean questioned, somehow still expecting a begrudging yes from the fallen angel. Jo just hopped into her own car, not wanting to pressure Castiel into choosing. She knew he felt a connection with Dean and she also knew that peer pressure affected the angel much more than the older Winchester realized. For some reason Cas cared about what the often moronic Dean thought of him.

"…No…..well yes I am coming but I believe Jo needs company for such a long drive."

Castiel was quite proud of his smooth cover up. Of course it was not smooth at all, but he thought it was a damn good job. Usually he just told the truth. That was his first attempt at a white lie and he was pleased with it. Sam offered Castiel an understanding smile then disappeared into the Impala. Dean just shook his head, then started the car.

Jo unlocked the door for the angel who was becoming a regular in her life rather quickly. They smiled at each other, then Jo turned up the radio and off they went, picking up the rear in the line of cars. For part of the drive Castiel seemed sleepy and this worried Jo. She knew angels did not sleep so this meant Castiel was becoming human at a more rapid rate. This meant now she had to worry about him getting hurt. The aching feeling it brought along with it was a sign to her, of just how attached she was getting.

Once they got into the town Famine was residing in things started to get freaky. First they stopped to fuel up and Castiel decided to get a burger. Actually he made Jo buy him three. He was currently digging into number three with pure delight. They were all in a motel room trying to map out a good plan while the angel was downing fast food. Bobby was drinking a little more than Jo liked but she knew he could handle his liquor. Sam on the other hand was the one worrying them all. He was dying for some demon blood and finally asked Ellen and Dean to lock him up in the bathroom. Jo sat next to Castiel with a frown on her face. She hated seeing Sam like this. She also did not like how often her eyes kept straying to the angel, wondering how nice it would be to kiss him again. However she forced herself to stay focused, Famine would not affect her in such a way.

Eventually a plan was made and Bobby, Ellen, Dean, Jo, and Castiel headed off to find the horseman. As Jo pulled up to the diner Famine was hiding out in, her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked over at Castiel.

"This is it, I really hope we make it out."

She said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Instead of offering some sort of kind words the angel surprised her once again. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Jo pulled back and just stared into his deep blue eyes. What she was looking at right now, was her biggest reason to make it out alive.

They got out of their vehicles, weapons in hand. Jo had ended up with Ruby's crazy demon slashing knife. For a minute it was eerily silent outside the diner Famine was hiding in. The five of them stood in silence. Then three demons came pouring out of the building.

"Let's go guys, let's kill these bastards!"

Dean yelled and the fight was on. One came after Jo and punched her right in the face. The demon was possessing a large man so it was no match. She was knocked to the ground. He leaned over her with gleaming ebony eyes and a nasty smile.

"How'd that feel whore?"

He asked, then before she could answer Castiel threw the guy into a headlock. Jo took the opportunity to stand up and stab the knife into his neck. His skin lit up orange as the demon inside died. Jo ripped out the blade and nodded a thanks to Castiel. The other two had been taken care of by Bobby and Ellen. Dean was already inside. Bobby and Ellen remained outside to guard against any incoming demons as planned. Jo headed into the diner with Castiel at her side.

The sight before her was shocking. There sat Famine, the embodiment of pure hunger. He was an old withered man sitting in a wheelchair. There were still two living demons at his sides. Dean had slashed up one but now Famine was saying something to him, distracting him.

"We gotta do something Cas"

Jo said, then turned to her side when he did not reply. Even Castiel was overtaken, he was eating a freshly cooked hamburger someone must have ordered. It seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. Jo could feel a strange power surging through her body. It was like a sudden urgency coursing through her veins. She knew with enough time Famine's effect would overpower her as well. So she ran at the demons before she lost control.

The first was surprised at her will power. He had not expected her to even attempt a fight. Jo stabbed him right in the chest. His body zapped and sizzled then fell limp.

"Take that you hell raising prick"

She spat, as she yanked the knife from his body. Jo wanted to go after the horseman's ring but the other demon was focused on her now. This one was a female. It ran at her and attempted a punch but Jo blocked her. She tried to throw the knife into her but only cut along the demon's forearm. It hissed at her then threw a swift kick to Jo's stomach. She stumbled back and the demon took another swing. This time she got Jo in the jaw and the hunter fell to the ground.

"Better get back to that roadhouse little girl. You can't handle this."

The demon said with a smug grin. Then Jo kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground too and Jo climbed on top of her. She punched the demon in the face over and over until her knuckles were aching. Then she grabbed the knife off the floor and sent it into her heart. The instant she died and Jo lost focus of her mission for a second, she was overtaken by a sudden hunger, a desire so strong she could not resist.

Her brown eyes looked up and zoned in on Castiel who was eating French fries now. She stood up and walked over to him.. Jo grabbed him by the tie around his neck and yanked him away from the food to stand in front of her.

"Cas, stop eating food"

She demanded, staring up at him. He swallowed the last of the fries and then his eyes refocused on her. A different type of hunger becoming his number one drive as his eyes darkened. He grabbed Jo's hips and pulled her against him, then leaned down and kissed her roughly.

Jo's fingers wound through his hair while her lips moved with his. She pushed him back against a wall and made sure there was not an inch of space between their bodies. Her hands wandered under his trenchcoat and quickly pulled it down his arms. Normally she would never behave like this in a public place but she could not think about anything else. All she could focus on was the angel and how badly she wanted him. The heavy coat fell to the floor and Jo's hands returned to his smooth brown hair. For now the angel's hands seemed to have settled in her back pockets. She felt his lips open against hers and she took the chance to slide her tongue into his mouth.

This earned quite a reaction and Castiel matched her movements. He pushed off the wall and spun them around. At first Jo had no clue what he was doing, then she felt the booth against the back of her knees. She fell back onto it, miraculously missing the table, with the now lust driven angel on top of her. Their limbs were as intertwined as possible and Castiel had managed to remove Jo's jacket at some point. She started to feel not quite so consumed, but her mind was still foggy with desire. However coherent thoughts were making it through in her brain now. She started to wonder if Dean was still alive. But then Castiel started sucking on her bottom lip and the thought was gone. She pulled him close again, then unfortunately heard the sound of people clearing their throats.

Jo could not jump away from the angel since he had her pinned down in a booth. Instead she looked up at the amused, frowning, and grossed out faces of Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Dean. Castiel was a little slow on the uptake. He had just been content staring at Jo, but he finally turned his head when he saw her focusing on something behind them. He was still on top of her, so Jo buried her face in the crook of his neck. She was quite mortified the guys were there, never mind her mother!

"Glad to see you two could stop sucking face long enough for me to tell you I got the damn ring."

Dean said in a serious tone but Jo could see the grin he was fighting. Ellen and Bobby were both staring at the floor and seemed equally embarrassed as Jo.

"Um yeah, that's great. What's Sam doing here though?"

Jo asked, noticing the blood around the younger Winchester's mouth.

"Castiel can you please remove yourself from my daughter while I'm standin' here?"

Ellen finally declared with a roll of her eyes. Castiel's eyes widened and he nodded. As always he was slow with the socially acceptable stuff. Since the conversation had started he had focused on what Jo and Dean were saying, not how he was positioned while he was listening.

"Of course, I can hear just as well by the door."

Castiel said in an almost bashful way. He quickly got up and offered Jo a hand. She adjusted her clothes and found her coat. While she was tugging it on the boys started to explain what happened.

She found out right after she slaughtered that second demon Sam had come in. Apparently some demons found him and he got a good bite of them. Then he had come to the diner to help. Dean had still been caught in a staring contest with Famine, since he certainly could not beat the guy alone, and by then Jo and Cas were busy 'getting it on' as Dean put it. Then Sam used his demonic mojo to practically exorcise Famine. Dean had sliced off the ring and then all the sudden a demon showed up and in an insane rush took Famine away. Bobby said maybe Sam intimidated them just enough to scare them off for a few days. Either way they got what they needed: the ring.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me writing. Don't forget to keep adding those lovely comments!_

CHAPTER SEVEN

Now the group was settled in at the local Shining Knight Motel. Yes they actually named it that and made a weak attempt at a medieval theme. Everyone had their own rooms but right now they were hanging out in Bobby's, still too pumped with adrenaline to sleep. Sam and Dean had gone on a junk food trip and come back with chicken nuggets, fries, pie, and candy. Along with beers and soda as well. Jo opted for the sober route and grabbed a can of Coke to go with her slice of chocolate pudding pie.

Jo was seated at a small table in the corner with her food, Castiel stood in the corner right behind Jo's chair. Ellen was across from her daughter nursing a beer while Bobby and the boys were sitting on the edge of the two twin beds. It was easy for them all to see the evolving relationship between Jo and Castiel. At first Dean had been a little jealous. First off he always thought Jo might be somewhere in his future. Second Castiel was supposed to follow him around, not Jo! However Sam had reasoned with him on the drive down here and even explained a bit of his secret conversation with the angel the other night. Dean quickly changed his tune, realizing how serious this might be, and how petty he was being. He did worry about them both though, what happened when Castiel went back to Heaven?

Right now things might be peachy for them since he was in the process of falling. But there were two options here, Castiel ends up getting slaughtered because the other pro-apocalypse angels win, or they somehow win and Castiel ends up head honcho in Heaven. That would mean little time to spend with a human girl. But for now neither of the Winchester boys brought up the depressing complications they had thought up. They wanted to enjoy some of the few relaxing moments they had with their friends. Of course for Dean that meant teasing the crap out of the two lovebirds.

"So"

He began while tossing another chicken nugget into his mouth.

"How's the angel in the kissing department?"

He asked, watching Jo with a big grin on his face. Jo stuck her tongue out at him but she could sense Castiel tense up behind her so she also added

"Amazing, probably much better than anything you've ever gotten."

Dean was about to come up with another retort when Ellen put her hands up.

"Okay kids, let's not gross out the mother alright? "

The older Harvelle insisted and as usual everyone complied. Bobby took another sip of his whiskey and shook his head.

"Ya'll are a bunch of idgits anyway"

He grumbled and that brought a smile to all the hunter's faces.

Later on when they all had wandered into their own rooms, exhaustion taking its toll, Jo settled onto her single full size bed. It was cheap and uncomfortable but the angel laying down next to her made it perfect. She wondered if this was going to be a regular thing, him spending the night. She hoped so. The day had taken a lot out of them both. She turned on the television and curled up next to him, reaching over and wrapping her fingers around his. She felt Castiel gently kiss the top of her head, then she was out like a light. Eventually even the angel fell asleep for a few short hours. Spending his first night asleep next to a human girl he could not even begin to describe his feelings for.

Jo slowly woke up to the dim sound of the TV. A Friends repeat was on. Monica and Chandler were sneaking around or something…She shifted slightly and realized Castiel was still lying next to her, their hands intertwined. Jo lifted her head off his shoulder, expecting to see him staring down at her in that curious way. However he was fast asleep with his head propped against the pillows. She smiled and just watched him for a few minutes. His face was relaxed and all the heavy tension was gone. She wished he could be so at peace more often. But none of them could, not with Lucifer on the rise. So for now she settled back against him and watched the repeat of one of her favorite shows.

For most of the day all of the hunters hung around the motel and relaxed. Jo was cooped up in her room with Castiel until about two in the afternoon. There ended up being a Friends marathon so Jo got to explain to the angel who was dating who, why the jokes were funny, and why Ross and Rachel were not together even though everyone knew they were in love. Finally he informed her he had gotten a call from one of his brothers and must go to meet him and receive word on heavenly matters. She had expected this time to come, an angel had to be needed at some point. So Castiel teleported away and left Jo alone for the first time in awhile.

She decided to grab a bite to eat and stepped out to head to the pizza place across the street. Ellen was exiting her room at the same time and was glad to finally see her daughter alone.

"So you managed to lose the trench coat glued to your side?"

Ellen asked with good humor and Jo grinned at her mother. They had always had a close bond despite the initial conflict over Jo hunting.

"Yea Mom, he is receiving the word of God or something…anyway you wanna grab some pizza with me? I'm starving."

Jo asked and Ellen quickly nodded, happy to have a chance to talk to her daughter alone.

They grabbed a booth at the pizza parlor and ordered a large cheese pizza to share. Jo knew a serious conversation was coming but she also knew it was one they needed to have. Things were changing quickly for her and it might be nice to share with another woman. Ellen took a sip of soda then broke the silence first.

"Alright hun, you gotta tell me what the hell is goin' on with you and that angel."

Ellen said with a curious look in her warm brown eyes. Jo tapped her fingers on the table for a bit, trying to figure out where to start.

"Well, you know he saved me from that hell hound…but I guess things kinda started the night before. The night we all thought was our last on Earth. After everyone passed out I spent the night sitting on Bobby's porch with Cas. He seemed so lonely out there so I talked to him and we just sat there until the sunrise. "

Jo explained, hoping that sort of helped her mother understand how it all began. She knew it probably seemed like Castiel saved her and afterward she liked him, but it was so much more than that. Ellen nodded but was still curious as to how this very strange relationship was unfolding so she asked another question.

"How did he end up in the car with you, when you met us at Bobby's after that wendigo hunt?"

Jo actually laughed first, recalling the awkwardness of Castiel trying to explain that he just wanted to visit her that night.

"He just popped into my motel room and said he wanted to visit me, albeit in a very awkward way. Then we just stayed there and talked and watched TV, later you guys called so he came with me to Sioux Falls. It's weird because even though I know he's an angel, I feel completely comfortable just hanging out with him like a normal guy. Hell, more comfortable than any normal guy since they always get on my nerves and are jerks."

She finished with a smile. Ellen nodded and smiled as well. Deep down she was worried for her daughter since this was one damn complex relationship. But Ellen was also elated because she could see Jo had finally fallen in love. Yep, she was willing to classify it as love, because her daughter had never tolerated any man for more than a couple weeks. She had also never looked the way she did when she was with the angel, she seemed happier. It reminded Ellen of how she felt about Jo's father.

"As long as you're happy Jo, you know I'm rooting for you 100 percent."

Ellen said simply. She left out the love topic, knowing Jo would deny it so early on. Her daughter needed to discover that for herself when the time was right.

When the Harvelle women returned to the motel they were met by the grim faces of the guys. They were quickly ushered into Bobby's room and both women knew something serious was already happening again. Castiel had returned and immediately stepped up to explain the situation.

"I have received word from one of my brothers, one of the few allies I have left. Balthazar informed me that Anna has plans to exterminate your existence Jo, as well as your mother's."

Jo could see the pain flash in his eyes when he mentioned her death.

"Why the hell is she gonna do that? I thought she didn't listen to Heaven's orders."

Jo demanded, wanting to know why a formerly fallen angel was trying to kill her. Castiel frowned but continued to explain.

"Anna seems to be seeking redemption for her past behavior. She will follow any order given to her in order to be redeemed in Heaven. Her plan is to travel back in time and kill Ellen before you were born. This will end your existence as well as your mother's. Raphael is trying to take us out, diminish his enemies in starting the apocalypse."

The angel said with a forlorn look for both Harvelle women. Sam stepped forward, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Cas, I hate to say it but I think this might be a personal hit as much as it's a business hit. Raphael is killing three birds with one stone here. Number one he kills Ellen, two he kills Jo, which is two great hunters out of his way. And three he hurts you by killing Jo since it's likely someone upstairs knows about you two."

Sam's voice was sad with regret that he had to say that. But it was probably true and no one argued it, Castiel's affection for Jo was no help in avoiding being an angel target. Jo's heart felt like it was cracking as she watched the realization hit Castiel. His face crumpled and his shoulders slumped. His head hung low and he was just staring at the floor with a look of shame on his face. Jo stepped up to him, cradling his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Cas, this is not your fault, don't you dare feel guilty about this. It's Raphael's fault for being an ass."

Castiel just nodded discretely. Jo knew it was going to take a little more convincing. When they were alone again she would make sure he understood she did not blame him for any of this. She blamed his prick of a big brother.

Jo's hands dropped to her sides while she thought. There was only one option flashing in her mind. She hated asking but what else could they do?

"Cas do you think you have enough angel mojo left to bring us back in time?"

Her voice was tentative, fully acknowledging it might not be possible with his weakening powers. Castiel had become more human each day she spent with him. He met her gaze with a burning determination glowing in his eyes.

"I can do it. I will bring us back and we will save you both."

After much arguing it was decided Jo would travel back with Castiel. Ellen had wanted to go but even the angel had no clue what would happen if she recognized herself. There was a chance nothing would happen but there was also the chance they could 'break the space time continuum'. Castiel was unsure of what that meant but Jo told him a man named Doc Brown said it. Doctors were usually very smart humans so maybe they should trust his warning. Sam and Dean had wanted to go but Bobby wanted them working further on apocalyptic matters. Plus deep down they knew this was a personal issue the Harvelle's had to handle. With his weakened powers Castiel could bring one person, and he was glad they agreed on Jo.

Jo hugged her mother tightly right before she stepped over to Castiel. Her eyes locked with Bobby's for a few seconds and he nodded somberly in her direction. She knew if anything happened the boys and Bobby would take care of her mom.

"Are you ready?"

The angel's deep, rough voice caused butterflies in her stomach. Jo nodded slowly and reached over to hold each of his hands.

"Yes."

Then they were gone, evaporated into thin air.

-1984, CENTRAL NEBRASKA-

It was over before she even realized it had began. Her hands were still wrapped around Castiel's, and her eyes shut tight when she felt him slipping away. Her eyes flashed open and focused on him.

"Cas? Cas!"

She yelled as he collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. Jo knelt in the dirt and pulled him onto her lap. His body was heaving and shaking, more crimson red dripped from his mouth in viscous globs.

"C'mon hang in there, you can't die now, it's too soon."

She whispered in a choked up voice as tears threatened to spill over.

"Hey! What's goin' on? Ya'll need help?"

An oddly familiar male voice hollered across the parking lot. Jo finally looked up and realized they were in a gravel parking lot in front of a very new looking Harvelle's Roadhouse. She also noticed the familiar voice was attached to a familiar face: William Harvelle, her father.

"Miss? Ya' need some help? Oh god he's bleeding up a storm. C'mon I can help you get him inside."

Jo realized she was just sitting in a daze staring at her long dead father. He was much younger than she remembered but it was still him. She started to move aside so he could help carry Castiel. They each took a spot under his arms and lugged the weak angel into the roadhouse. Once inside they set him on a chair at the bar. The angel was already recovering and propped his elbows on the wooden bar to hold himself up. Jo kept a steadying hand on his forearm, even though it was unnecessary since he was sitting.

"What the hell happened out there Bill?"

Ellen's voice now echoed across the empty bar room. Jo did her best to not look like some twat staring at the young versions of her parents. She forced her eyes away and instead took in the cleaner and less beaten surroundings. The place still felt like home even if it was in better condition than she had ever seen. There were probably less bloodstains on the worn wood from bar fights, and fewer bullet holes in the woodwork. It was night time here and she assumed the place must have just closed down. This left only the Harvelle's and their new time traveling guests in the building.

"I heard hollering and found these two out front. This poor guy was on the ground." Bill explained to his young wife while pointing at the man in the trench coat. Ellen eyed the pair suspiciously at first then offered the both of them a glass of water. Jo suspected it was going to be a test, holy water, so she willingly accepted. She glared at Castiel as she took a sip and he caught on, taking a small sip of the glass Ellen had set in front of him. Both Harvelle's relaxed instantly and took on a friendlier demeanor.

"So what happened to him?"

Ellen asked while eyeing Castiel's injuries. Somehow she seemed to realize Jo would be the easier one to talk to out of the pair. Maybe there was already some vague familial bond the woman did not even realize she was aware of. Jo gave Castiel a once over and went with her best cover up story.

"We were just coming to pick up a friend who was too trashed to drive home. He insisted he was fine, so Cas being the gentleman he is, told our friend he needed to ride home with us. Then he just lost his temper and took it out on my boyfriend."

This explained why neither Harvelle had seen them in the bar that night, as well as Castiel's injury. Jo also realized she quite enjoyed calling him her boyfriend even if their relationship was a million times more complex than that. She had never tried to label it and wondered if the angel was okay with her explanation.

"Damned drunks…you never know what they'll do."

Bill seemed quite pissed off that an innocent man had been beaten up for trying to help a friend. He exchanged a meaningful look with Ellen and when he seemed to get her approval he made an offer to them.

"Well since ya'll are in rough shape and I know this roadhouse is miles from any other civilization….we got a spare room down here you can stay in if you like."

Her father's offer was a generous one and Jo quickly accepted. Castiel needed a chance to recharge in a safe place. Bill was the one who lead them over to a room in the back corner of the bar, a room Jo had later come to know as Ash's room. However in 1984 it was an empty spare room with a cheap looking bed set in the middle. Her father was welcoming and kind as he explained where the facilities were and how they did not need to rush out in the morning. Jo wanted to hug him but called upon every shred of self-control to resist. He was just like she remembered. Out of her parents Bill was the one who dropped his hunter façade the second he was with his family. He truly was a family man and a generous person. Ellen was more reserved and cautious. Jo always figured it was because her mother did not want Bill to worry when he got home, so she did the worrying for him.

Eventually it was just her and Castiel. Bill had ventured upstairs where the Harvelle's lived on the entire second floor of the roadhouse. The angel looked ragged and tired as he stood by the edge of the bed. Jo closed the door to the room, leaning against it for a few moments.

"Are you sure you're ok Cas?"

She stepped away from the door towards him.

"I will be…I think….I feel strange though."

Castiel did not understand everything he felt. Some of it was his body still healing at a much slower rate than he was used to. But now he could also feel pain and the dull ache of tired muscles. Jo paused in front of him, doing her best to offer a comforting smile.

"I think you're just tired. You actually have to sleep now that your angel mojo is almost gone."

It freaked her out to say it, but it was true. Castiel was becoming human at a rapid rate since he was cut off from Heaven. She reached over and started to peel the heavy trench coat off his shoulders. He tensed up and the reaction did not surprise her.

"Relax, you don't need a trench coat to sleep and it will make you more comfortable. Trust me."

Her words seemed to instantly soothe the unsure angel. He let Jo remove his coat and suit jacket. She placed them on the one tiny table in the room. Jo stepped back over and eased the tie off his neck. It was actually strange to see Castiel without all of his layers. Somehow it made him look more human. He was watching her intently and she wondered what was going through his mind.

"Jo…."

His voice was very unsteady and almost nervous as he spoke. She tossed the tie aside and looked up at him, ready to reply to whatever question he had. His lips crashed onto hers and she never got the chance. At first she was confused by his behavior. But within seconds she pieced together that the angel was still a little awkward about making the first move, luckily she found it adorable.

This time it was extremely different from when Famine had control over them both. Castiel was much more cautious but at the same time there was far more emotion in his actions. Each kiss seemed to burn with the numerous emotions he could not put into words. Jo moved her hands from around his neck, to the buttons on his dress shirt. Slowly she unbuttoned them one by one and tugged the shirt off of him. He still had on a thin white t-shirt but now she could feel the heat emanating from his skin. He pushed against her gently, moving them towards the bed.

It was quite familiar as she felt the bed against the backs of her knees, and let herself fall back onto it. Except this time she kept her arms locked around Castiel's neck, causing him to fall onto the bed just as quickly with her. The swift motion surprised him and he just sort of collapsed on top of her. Jo laughed quietly and she felt the angel smile against her lips. Her fingers ran through his tousled hair earning a content sigh from him. His hands were wandering more than usual. Eventually she felt his hands under her shirt, running across her ribs. Then to her dismay he pulled back some, his cerulean eyes just watching her. She had no idea how he managed to look so intrigued and amazed and…something else she could not identify while he gazed at her.

"Jo in case we do not succeed here. I think I should tell you that I….I love you."

His voice was completely serious as usual but heavier with emotion. Jo's jaw dropped. What the hell? They go from making out like some crazed teenagers to him professing his love for her? This was insane how could he love her so quickly? Did the angel even understand what that word meant…Jo was not sure if she did.

She started off slowly, not wanting to him offend him.

"Cas, I don't know what to say….do you know what love means?"

Her brown eyes looked up at him, praying he would not get angry she did not simply say it back.

"If it means I am happier when I am with you, or I would do anything for you, and I only want to have physical intimacy with you, or that I would die for you…then yes I believe I do love you Jo."

Of course he was basing his idea of love off of the hours of television he had watched with Jo, but also the many humans he had watched interact while he spent a millennia above in Heaven. He remembered the young man he had told Jo about, the one who waited years for the woman and son he had lost. Castiel knew he would do the same thing for Jo if he was human. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, along with being compassionate, loyal, and courageous. He could not dream of a better combination. God truly had a masterpiece when it came to the creation of this human girl he was laying with.

It was then that Jo realized Castiel probably had a much better idea of what the hell love was. She tended to forget that while he was not on Earth all those centuries, he could still observe everything going on down here. His words struck a chord in her heart and it made her realize she would do all the same for him. Recognizing it was extremely frightening but at the same time somehow empowering. She felt stronger, safer with him.

"Well then, if that's the guidelines we're going by. I think I love you too Cas."

She replied with a warmth that had never been in her voice before. Jo pulled him close again and kissed him with all she was worth. Even if they did not succeed on this mission, at least now she finally understood what being in love was all about.

_Author's Note:_

!- REVIEW -REVIEW- REVIEW -!


End file.
